Shaggy Rogers
Shaggy is a Character in Scooby Doo Shaggy Rogers played Dr. David Q. Dawson in The Great Dog Detective (Luke Yannuzzi Style) He is a mouse. Shaggy Rogers played Dale in Scooby & Shaggy Rescue Rangers He is a rescue ranger. Shaggy Rogers played Ritchie in Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style) He is Ash Ketchum's rival. Shaggy Rogers played Brock in Pokemon (4000Movies Style) He is a Pokemon breeder. Shaggy played Pan in Shaggy Pan and Shaggy Pan 2:Return to Neverland He is Boy that does not growing up Voice Actors: # Casey Kasem (1969-1997, 2002-2009) - English # Billy West (1998) - English # Scott Innes (1999-2001) - English # Scott Menville (2006) - English # Matthew Lillard (2010-present, live-action movies) - English # Arturo Mercado - Spanish # Miguel Angel Ruiz - Spanish # Yehoyachin Friedlander - Hebrew Portrayals: * In Chip-ChipMunk, Where Are You! he is played by Baloo. * In Winnie the Pooh, Where Are You! he is played by Christopher Robin. * In Ash Doo, Where Are You! he is played by Brock. * In Tom Doo, Where Are You! he is played by Ron Stoppable. * In Tramp Doo, Where Are You! he is played by Ash Ketchum. * In Tod Doo, Where Are You! he is played by Max Taylor. * In Alvin Doo, Where Are You! he is played by Jeremy Johnson. * In Simba Doo, Where Are You! he is played by Himself. * In Basil Doo, Where Are You! he is played by Darien Chiba. * In Mickey Mouse, Where Are You! he is played by Taran. Gallery: Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo, Where Are You.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo, Where Are You Shaggy Rogers in The Scooby Doo Show.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in The Scooby Doo Show Shaggy Rogers in Dynomutt Dog Wonder.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in Dynomutt Dog Wonder Shaggy Rogers in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo in Arabian Nights.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo in Arabian Nights Shaggy Rogers in Johnny Bravo.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in Johnny Bravo Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island 2.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost Shaggy Rogers in The Scooby Doo Project.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in The Scooby Doo Project Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders 2.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase-0.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Monster of Mexico.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Monster of Mexico Shaggy Rogers in Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in Shaggy & Scooby Doo Get a Clue! Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo Mystery Inc.-0.jpg|Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo: Mystery Inc. Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo Mystery Inc..jpg|Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo: Mystery Inc. Shaggy and his pikachu (1701movie human style).jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Ritchie Shaggy is brock.png|Shaggy Rogers as Brock Shaggy scooby doo 2010.jpg The Gym Leaders Kanto (4000Movies Style).png Aladdin and friends does team rocket.jpg Aladdin's Friends.jpg Category:Scooby Doo Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Be Cool Scooby-Doo! Characters Category:Johnny Bravo Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters